McCarthy and Garwin
by Loverofgoodstories27
Summary: Reid and Elena 'dated', we all know what that means, Reid got what he usually wanted out of it and never said a word to her again. Junior year ended and senior came. Elena tried to talk to Reid, but he ignored her, will he be able to catch her in time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Elena McCarthy, I'm 17, 18 in November. I'm in my senior year at Spenser, it's the beginning of October, this is where my story starts.

School has been in for 2 weeks, and I have yet to complete the goal that I made in the middle of June. See, before Junior year ended, I 'dated' Reid Garwin for like a week, we eventually slept together, then he never talked to me again. I went to New York to see my older brother, Matthew, who was going to college at NYU. I was there for a month, 2 weeks into the visit, I found out I was pregnant. My parents were pissed off big time, but my brother, he supported me the rest of the time I was in New York.

Now the entire time since school started, I've tried to talk to him, but he acts like he doesn't see me or never knew me. So now, I'm 4 ½ months pregnant, and the father doesn't even know, or seem to care about me for that matter. I know that I'm screwed.

I was due in the beginning of March, I'll know what I'm having in a couple weeks. My parents haven't even talked to me since the summer. They pay for my tuition and dorm, which I found out just yesterday I was moving into. That's it. After winter break, Matthew said that he was going to drive up with a U-Haul hooked up to his truck, and help me move my stuff to his apartment in New York, where I'd take pre-college classes and then once 'graduated', take online college courses. I love my older brother to death, he doesn't know how much what he's doing means to me.

I carried my suitcase up the flight of stairs to the second floor, then went back to get my boxes of things I packed for my dorm, comforter for my bed, a few pictures, pillows and sheets. Once I got those stacked on top of my suitcase, I wheeled the suitcase, while holding the boxes on top, in front of me to my dorm, my pillow under my arm.

I found my dorm, stood my suitcase up, and unlocked the door. I pulled my things in and started putting everything away in my side of the room. My clothes were my uniforms, tank tops, jeans, and a few clothes that I planned on hiding under my bed for when I got too big for my regular clothes, including a few size up skirts too.

Right as I slide my maternity clothes in the box under my bed, the door opened. I stood up, brushed off my clothes and saw three girls walk in. One was blonde, looked like a California girl, blue eyes included. The second one was dark-haired and had mocha colored skin, with dark brown eyes. The last was a brunette with lightly tanned skin, and what looked to be bright green eyes.

"Oh, hi. The green eyed girl said. "I'm Jenna, you must be my roommate, Elena." I nodded and smiled. "Yep, that's me." I replied. "These are my friends, Sarah and Kate. "Hi" The other two girls said. "Hi." "So, do you wanna go to Nicki's with us?" Jenna asked kindly, I like her already. "Sure." I said. I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a clean tank top. I went into the bathroom and changed, zipping my hoodie up half way as I walked out. "Ready."

"Let's go then." Jenna said, leading us all out of the room. I knew who we were going to be hanging out with at Nicki's, and I was nervous about it too. I knew that Pogue was dating Kate, Sarah dating Caleb, and Jenna just recently dating Tyler, who asked her out after the Fall Fest, which I didn't go to.

Once we pulled up to Nicki's in Sarah's car, we piled out and I, near hesitantly, walked into the bar. I followed behind the three girls until Jenna said my name. "Elena, this is my boyfriend Tyler, Kate's boyfriend Pogue, Sarah's boyfriend Caleb, and Reid is somewhere." I waved before sitting next to Jenna and Kate.

"I've seen you around school, aren't you in Mr. Jason's fifth period history class?" Tyler asked sweetly. "Ya, I've seen you around too." I said quietly. I started pulling my bleach blonde hair into a pony tail. When I first got to Spenser, everyone asked me if I was Reid's sister. I told them no, I wasn't in truth too. I looked just like Reid weirdly though, except my eyes were a bright blue like Tyler's, instead of an icy blue.

"What the hell?" I looked up and saw Reid standing behind an empty chair. "What are you stalking me now?" Reid said, glaring at me. "No. Jenna's my roommate and she invited me to come with her." I replied in the same harsh tone he had used. "Okay, what about when you have constantly tried to talk to me in school?" He glared at me harder. "Tried being the main word Reid. You ignored me every time. So I've decided to give up." I said leaning back in my seat, crossing my arms. "Fine with me." He said before sitting down in the chair.

A few minutes later, after talking with Jenna, I stood up to go to the bathroom. After I walked out, I yawned. I was really tired from moving into the dorm and it was 8 o' clock. I went to back to the table. "Hay Jenna, I'm getting' tired from havin' to move in today. Sarah you mind dropping me back off at the dorms?" I asked. Sarah nodded. "We were actually planning on heading back anyways. You okay with having Kate and Sarah spend the night? We were planning on a girls' night." Jenna asked. "That's fine with me." I smiled.

Sarah drove us all back to the dorm, her and Kate went to get their stuff from their room while me and Jenna headed to our dorm. A few minutes later the door opened, Kate and Sarah walking in and then closing the door behind them. "Okay, now Elena. I saw you and Reid all over each other last year, and now he's ignoring you, so spill girly." Jenna said, smiling.

I knew they would all find out sometime, so I might as well say now, so I wouldn't have to hide it around them all the time. "We 'dated', we all know how he is. We slept together and, well." I lifted my jacket and tank top, showing my small, rounded stomach. All three girls' eyes grew wide. "Oh my god!" They all screamed. "Have you told him?" Jenna asked. I shook my head no.

"Why not…Oh, you've tried." Kate said, to which I nodded. "We're sorry Elena. It'll be okay." They all gave me a group hug. "Thank you guys." "So, how far are you?" Jena asked after we all sat two and two on me and Jenna's bed. "4 and half months, I go to see if it's a girl or boy in a week and a half." "Cool. I've got an idea. We shall make it our mission, to get Reid to listen to you." Jenna said.

"Well, better hope it works, because once Winter Break starts, I moving to New York, into my brother's apartment. After that, I'm not coming back." I said. "Why are you moving in with your brother?" Sarah asked. "My parents haven't talked to me since I found out in the middle of June. All they do is pay for school, dorm, and give me money for food. Other than that they could care less about me." I said, sounding like it didn't affect me, which now, it hardly did anymore.

"That isn't right Elena, they should hate it, and then warm up to the idea later, not ignore you for the rest of your life." Kate said kindly. "Not them. They didn't like that my brother decided to go to NYU instead of Dartmouth." "Wow, that is really messed up." Sarah said. "Tell me about it." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the end of the next week, I went to my doctor's office for my check up. Jenna decided to come with me, Sarah and Kate waited with us, but when I was called back, stayed in the waiting room.

"So, Miss. McCarthy how have you been doing? Any dizziness? How is your nauseousness?" Doctor Farrell asked me. "No and fine." "Alright, well let's see what you're having shall we." He smiled and then started spreading the gel on my stomach once I lifted my shirt. He moved the wand around and watched the screen.

"It's looks like we have, a boy. Congratulations." He smiled at me and asked me if I wanted a picture. I told him two. He printed them out, turned off the machine, and gave me some napkins to wipe off my stomach.

I walked out to the waiting room and Kate and Sarah walked with us to the car. Once in Kate and Sarah looked at me in the passenger seat. "A boy." I answered before they even asked. "Awe!" They both said at once. "When are you due?" Jenna asked. "The beginning of March." I answered as Sarah started the car.

Once we got back to my and Jenna's dorm, Sarah and Kate pulled me aside while Jenna was in the bathroom. "Elena, we need to tell you something important about Reid. You having his kid is way different." Sarah said. "Okay, I'll meet you guys in your dorm in ten minutes." I said. They nodded.

Once Jenna came out of the bathroom, they said bye. Ten minutes later I told Jenna I was going to the library to study. I grabbed my bag for appearances and left. I got to Kate and Sarah's dorm, and knocked. The door opened and Sarah stood in the doorway. I walked in. The door closed, and I turned.

Caleb, Reid, Pogue, and Tyler were in the room. "I thought it was just gonna be us?" I asked Sarah and Kate, who stood by the door. "It was. I had to tell Caleb first and they just barged in a few minutes ago." Sarah replied. "You can't just tell her!" Caleb burst out saying. "Yes we can! We trust her Caleb." "How can you trust her only after a week and a half?" Pogue jumped in. "Caleb told me after a week." I grabbed Sarah and Kate's arm and pulled them to a corner.

"Okay, the only way I'm gonna find out what you two wanted to tell me is to tell, except Reid, why you two are telling me. So you need to get Reid to leave. If he asks why, tell him I don't want him here, because I know he doesn't want to be here with me in the room." They nodded.

After a minute, Reid willingly left. "Okay, why is it she needs to know?" Caleb asked, nicer. I unzipped my hoodie. I was wearing one of my tank tops, so it was easy to see my stomach. "Oh." "My." "God." Caleb, Pogue, then Tyler said. "Is that why you had Reid leave?" Caleb asked me. I nodded as I zipped my hoodie back up.

"Alright. Sarah, Kate, I'm sorry. I see why you two would want to tell her." "Is that why you kept trying to talk to Reid after school started?" Tyler asked. "Ya. But I think I have a perfect idea of hw he'll find out. His birthday is next week right?" The three guys nodded. I pulled the envelope out of my bag. "Give this to him when you guys are alone." I handed the envelope to Caleb. He nodded.

"Now on with the story." Kate said, rubbing her hands together. "Alright. But Elena, you can't freak out." I nodded. "Okay." I said.

I unlocked my door an hour later. The Covenant. Ascending. Powers. I had taken in a lot in the past hour. But I know why they were so crazy on Kate and Sarah telling me at first. It's a really big deal to keep secret. That's why I wasn't say anything about it to Jenna, who didn't know yet.

That night, I slept the best I had in months.

The night of Reid's party, the four Sons left the party a half hour before 12. They arrived at the remains of Putnam barn, with 5 minutes left before Reid ascended. Caleb had made sure to put the envelope Elena had given him the week prior in his jacket pocket.

At 11:57, thunder rumbled and a bolt of lightening struck Reid, lifting him in the air. A minute later, he fell to the ground, breathing deeply. Once he caught his breath, Tyler and Pogue helped him stand. Caleb looked to Pogue and Tyler, who nodded. "Reid, someone wanted me to give you this." Caleb said, Elena having told him not to tell Reid who it was from.

Reid looked at it confused, but took the envelope. He tore open the seal and pulled out the contents. It was a picture from the doctor appointment Elena had went to 2 and half weeks prior and a note. Reid unfolded the piece of paper.

**Reid**

I started reading the letter.

_Reid, in the included picture, the baby is 5 months and a boy. Your son. I would have told you myself, but found it easier to tell you in this way. If you care about me or your son, you'll find out who I am. You have until Thanksgiving Break, which then I will be moving in with my brother in New York._

_My parents haven't talked to me ever since I found out I was pregnant, my brother is the only one who will take me and the baby in. My brother has someone coming up to pick up my things, while I will be flying to New York. My brother said he would pick me up himself, but he has college classes he can't miss this late in the semester. I leave on Thanksgiving from the Boston airport. Lastly, the baby is due at the beginning of March._

_-E_

Holy. Shit. This is just what I needed right after I ascended. Okay Reid think. E.E.E.E.E.E. Shit, I've got no names coming into my head. Damn it. "Caleb do you know?" I asked. He nodded his head no. I looked at Pogue and Ty, they did the same thing. Great, now I'm screwed.

**Elena**

Reid would have read my letter by now. Now the only question was, would he figure it out before I left? I had decided to leave on Thanksgiving instead. I talked to the Provost this past Saturday and told him I planned on leaving over Winter Break, and he suggested it be better for the baby if I left during Thanksgiving Break.

I actually agreed with him, by then I would be just barely in my third trimester and I would have to start relaxing more, which another month of school with exams included, wouldn't be good for me to do. So I called Matthew and told him to send the U-Haul down a month early and I told him I would text him when I would be arriving in New York when I got my ticket and information. By then I would be 18, my birthday being in a week and I would be considered an adult by the time I got my ticket online.

The next week, on my birthday, I decided to keep it secret. That night, Sarah and Kate came over and we had a little party just us. The gifts were the best ones I could get.

I unwrapped Kate's. I pulled out a blue onesy, hat and socks. The onesy had Winnie the Pooh on it. "Kate thank you so much. I love it." I said, hugging her. I opened Sarah's next. For her's, I pulled out three onsies. The first had Winnie the Pooh on it, but it was different from the one Kate gave me, the second had a baby tiger on the front, and the third said 'I love my mommy.' "Thank you so much Sarah, I love them." I hugged her as well. Jenna's was by far the biggest present, in the smallest wrapping paper.

I opened the envelope and read the card. It was a personalized one, looked hand made too. 'Happy Birthday and Congrats!' It said on the front. The inside was different than most cards you'd expect.

'Happy 18th Elena. I hope you enjoy this birthday the best. Also congratulations on the baby boy coming in March. I know we are both still high schoolers, and we're supposed to be 'not completely educated until after college', but you are by far the most educated person I have met. You have the bravery to keep your baby, stay in school as long as possible, and when unable to, take the step to finish by yourself. You have the courage to live with your brother, who from what you've told me isn't very much older than us our selves, who is so far away from your home.

'You are the best roommate, friend, and I know going to be the best mother in the world! I love you Elena, I'm going to miss you!

'Jenna'

I was in tears. "Thank you, so much you guys. You're the best friends I could ever have." I said, hugging all three of them. "You still have the present, look in the envelope." I looked inside the envelope and saw a gift card credit card. "How much?" I looked at Jenna. "Plenty for the baby essentials until you get back on your feet." "Jenna I love you so much." I hugged her so tight I thought I'd break her back. "You're welcome." She said, and all three smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

From the time that Reid ascended, to the night before Elena was flying to New York, he tried to figure out who it was that gave him the letter.

He woke up the next day, at 11 in the afternoon, he decided to stay awake until 2. He put on jeans, a t-shirt, and his hoodie and decided to go see Elena.

**Reid**

Wait a minute. Elena. She couldn't be. Holy shit, that's why she kept trying to talk to me earlier in the year, she was trying to tell me but I ignored her. GOD! I am such an asshole. I started running towards Elena's dorm room. I slammed my fist on the door until it opened. "Where's Elena?" I asked, out of breath. "She left a half hour ago." Jenna replied. "What time is her flight?" I asked, catching my breath. "In an hour and a half." "Do you know what gate?" "Aah, A-13 I think is what she told her brother on the phone." "Thanks Jenna!" I said, running down the hall and out to the parking lot.

**Elena**

An hour after I left the dorms in the cab, I got to the airport. I paid the cabbie and walked in. I went through security and baggage check without a problem. I used the little subway in the airport and the moving walkways to get to the gate quicker. I had to go all the way to the back of the airport, to gate A-13.

Once I got to my gate, I sat down in one of the chairs and waited to board the plane.

**Reid**

I Used to get through the traffic lights faster and to delay the plane or something to give me more time. After an hour of speeding down the interstate, I parked at the airport and ran inside. I was very thankful when I got through security easily.

I decided to just run to Elena's gate instead of taking the subway thing. I was just hoping I made it in time.

**Elena**

Great. The plane was late getting in. Just great. I pulled out my phone from my purse, my only carry on and dialed Matthew. "Hay, you boarded yet?" He asked once he answered. "No, the plane's late getting in so I have to wait a little bit longer. " "Oh fun, well have a safe flight and I'll see ya when you get in. Gate C-9 right?" He asked, confirming the gate I would board off from. "Ya, that's it. I'll talk to you later." "Bye Elly." "Bye Matty."

I hung up my phone as they called the unaccompanied minors to board the plane.

**Reid**

'A-8, A-9, A-10, A-11, A-12, there she is! Thank god!' I thought as I ran though the A Gate Hallway. Right as I saw Elena, they called for everyone to board, I made in time to catch her. "Elena! Elena!" She turned and looked at me, her eyes grew wide.

I ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Reid, what?" She asked, almost speechless. "You have no idea how hard it was getting here on time." "Reid, I'm going to miss my flight." "I don't care. Elena, I was stupid for not figuring it out sooner, especially when the answer was right in front of me. I was stupid for not listening to you when you wanted to tell me all those times before my birthday, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being an ass, a dick, and whatever else you've wanted to refer to me as ever since this happened.

"Everyone at Spenser thinks that I don't care who I hurt. But the truth is, I do. They think that I don't care about any of the girls I've been with, I do. Ever since the day I started ignoring you, Tyler and the guys told me I was being stupid about it, but I ignored them. I tried to ignore my feelings. When Caleb handed me that envelope and I read your note, I realized I was being a complete idiot about everything."

"Reid, I've got to go. My brother is waiting for me in New York." Elena said, looking me in the eye. I knew the look she had, even after so long. She wanted me to say what I was about to say. "Elena. Stay here. Please. If not for me than for our son. Please, I may not have showed it before, but ever since I found out, I wanted you to stay here with me, I wanted to see my son born and grow up. Please don't leave."

**Elena**

I saw the look in his eyes. He really meant everything. He was begging me and I was being stupid for just standing here and thinking whether to believe him or not. I chose, I made up my mind.

I picked up my bag from the table next to the seat I had been sitting in, and walked to the desk by the gate.

**Reid**

I looked at my feet. She was leaving me and I couldn't do anything else to stop her. I completely and utterly screwed up about as much as I could. I dropped down into the seat and held my head in hands, looking down at the floor.

"I thought I was the pregnant one here?" I looked up, and there, in front of me, was Elena. I looked behind her, and saw the woman at the desk closing the gate for the plane to take off. I stood up. "You're staying?" I asked, holding her by her shoulders. "Well, if you really meant what you said." I smiled and hugged her to my chest, never wanting to let her go again.

I felt her arms wrap around my waist. I buried my face in her hair that she had left down, remembering how I had missed this, but too stupid to admit it to myself. I grew the courage I had been holding back for years and said what I knew would keep her here with me. "I love you Elena." I whispered into her ear. "I love you too Reid." She said back to me.

**Tyler**

I went to Reid's house, where me and the guys and our parents were meeting this year for the Thanksgiving lunch and dinner. By the time it was time to eat, Reid still hadn't shown up. I called his cell, but he never picked up.

I pulled Pogue and Caleb into the living room. "Where do you think he is?" I asked them. "Where else?" Pogue said. "You guys really think he was able to get to her in time?" I asked. Reid was my best friend, but sometimes he wasn't all the reliable. "I'm sure of it. You felt the using right?" Caleb said, to which I nodded.

"He made it. I know it." Caleb said, looking so sure of himself. "I hope he did. For both of their sakes." I mumbled, but knew they both heard. I heard the front door open and all three of us walked out of the living room to see who it was. It was Sarah, Kate, and Jenna. "Hay, what are you three doing here." Pogue asked, hugging Kate. "Reid text us like 20 minutes ago to come over."

"Did he say where he was?" Pogue asked. "Aah, ya, he said he was about a half hour away from here." The front door opened again and Reid walked in. Followed by Elena. "Elena!" Jenna, Sarah, and Kate hugged her. "Hay guys. So what are we all doing here?" Elena asked.

"Thanksgiving lunch and then dinner here, next year it'll be at one of the other guys' house, but I get the honor this year." Reid said, smiling. "Cool." Elena said. "Come on." Reid pulled Elena to the dining room, where his parents were waiting.

**Reid**

I pulled Elena into the dining room, telling my parents that I needed to talk to them in the kitchen. "We'll be there in a minute son." My dad said as he and my mom made their way to stand from their chairs. I lead Elena into the kitchen and we waited.

"Reid.." She looked at me. "It'll be fine. I promise." I said holding her head up, so she saw I was telling her the truth. I knew my parents wouldn't like it, but they'd warm up to it after a few minutes.

"What do you need to talk to us about son?" My dad asked as he and my mom walked in. I turned around and stood next to Elena. My parents stopped and looked at me and Elena. "Reid." My mom said, sounding a little frustrated. "Mom, dad. This is Elena. Yes she is, yes I know, that's why I was late. She was flying out and I literally ran to the airport to stop her."

"Reid, I'm very confused, start from the beginning." My mom said. "Me and Elena were dating towards the end of the year last year, but you know me. She figured out she was pregnant during the summer and her parents haven't said a single word to her since. She was planning on moving in with her brother in New York, leaving today. And at the beginning of the year up until my birthday, she tried to tell me, but me being the asshole I was, ignored her.

"She told Caleb to give me an envelope with a picture of the baby at the 5 months mark and a note in it. She told me what happened, what she was planning on doing, but the thing was, she didn't tell me who it was that was pregnant. I'm guessing she did it to see if I was actually not the take and forget that everyone at school thinks I am.

"And it took up until I was going to her dorm for me to figure it out. So I high tailed it to the airport in Boston to stop her. Thankfully it worked. That's why I was late."

"Well, son. I don't like that this happened with you in high school. But I am very happy that you took the initiative to make things right with her. And I also see that you repaired more than just that. I'm very happy for you son." "So am I Reid." My mom said.

"So, Elena, when is the baby due?" My mom asked Elena, smiling. "The beginning of March. I had two pictures made when I went to see if the baby was a boy or girl. Course we know that answer." Elena smiled as she dug around in her purse.

"Here it is." She handed the picture to my parents. "Mom, dad, another thing. Elena told the Provost that she was moving in with her brother, now that she isn't. I told her she could live with us. That okay?" I was hoping they said yes. "Of course she can Reid. But, Elena, what do you suppose you do about school?" My mom asked her.

"I was actually going to talk to the Provost when school started back. If he agrees, I could have the guys and the girls get my work from my classes, because at least one of them are in each, and I could do my work here and give it to whoever is in that class and turn it in for me. That way I can still graduate, but not have to walk around school in March, afraid I'm going to go into labor in the middle of the hallway or class."

"I think that should work just fine. In fact, it might be even easier to persuade him if the adult you are living with speak with him too." My mom said, smiling at Elena. "I think so too. Thank you." "Alright, let's eat. I'm starved." Elena said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanksgiving was great. I called my brother and he had my stuff sent back to Ipswich. I moved everything into a room next to Reid's, but I hardly slept in my room, if I did, then Reid wasn't in his.

I had talked to the Provost, and he was perfectly fine with my plan, so now I was doing my work, and turning it in a day later than it should be, but the Provost talked to my teachers and I wasn't counted off any points. When I had the mid-term exams and tests, Reid's parents went and picked them up from the school, and I took them with one of Reid's parents supervising. The Provost made that a high priority, just to make sure that I didn't 'do magical' on it. Then, when I finished, whoever it was that watched me, signed it, and dropped it back at the school the next morning.

Now, it was two days until Christmas and me and Reid were laying on his bed. "What do you think about Michael Andrew Garwin?" Reid asked out of the blue. "For what?" I looked at him. "A name for the baby." "Oh. I like it, but I was thinking Nathaniel David Garwin." "How about Nathaniel Andrew Garwin?" Reid asked, smiling. "It's perfect." I smiled up at him.

"Good." He said before leaning down and kissing me. After he pulled away, he snuggled closer into his left side as he wrapped his arm tighter around my shoulders. After several minutes I was about to fall asleep, when I felt the baby kick. "Ow. That one hurt." I said, opening my eyes and rubbing my rounded stomach.

"Baby kicking?" Reid asked with a small chuckle. "Ya, got my kidney this time. Either he's going to be a soccer player, or he's going to be a fish in the water right after he's born." I said laughing as Reid chuckled louder. "He better be swimming." He said as he placed a hand on the middle of my stomach.

I felt the baby kick again. "Right here." I grabbed Reid's wrist and moved his hand where the baby was kicking my stomach. The baby kicked again. "I felt that one." Reid smiled.

"Just be happy you're not a bladder or kidney, because it hurts." I said laughing a little.

On Christmas morning, after breakfast, the adults gave the teens their presents, and the other way around. Once done, the adults left and the teens passed out their presents. Everyone noticed that Reid didn't give Elena anything from himself, they started getting a little freaked, scared, and worried. Reid whispered something into Elena's ear, and pulled her up and they walked into the foyer. But no one in the living room could hear what was being said.

Reid led me into the foyer, where I was pretty sure no one in the living room could hear us, hopefully that is. "Elena. I've been a complete ass up until Thanksgiving, I pretty much put you through hell for the first 5 and half months. I want to forget all of this, me and you."

He wasn't. He was seriously telling me this on Christmas? I can't believe him. "I want to remember it as you, me, and the baby. There never was the two of us, it was the three of us." I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I smiled, laughing a little, I started sniffling then. "Elena, ever since I met you, I've felt different, but I never showed it until my birthday. I wish it had been sooner, and that I hadn't been such an asshole to you at the beginning of the year," I laughed again, more tears slowly sliding down my cheeks.

"But I want us to for get that. Start over with the baby. Elena," Reid reached into his pocket and kneeled down. I covered my mouth with my hand, knowing what was happening. I started crying more. "Marry me?" He looked up at me with the velvet box in his hand, open to a simple silver band with a diamond that was probably 1.5 carats. **Here's the site for the ring that I liked, .com/products/item/10-1-2430**

I sniffled again, nodding my head. "Yes." I said smiling, with the tears sliding down my cheeks. He stood back up and hugged me close to his chest. He pulled back and pulled the ring from the velvet box, slowly sliding it onto my left ring finger. I looked up at him, he smiled before leaning down, our lips meeting.

After we pulled away, I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him. I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders, his chin resting on my shoulder, while my face was buried in his chest. "I will always love you Elena." He whispered into my ear. I started crying again. I was happy, but crying none the less.

"I love you too. So much." I said back, it muffled by my face being buried and from me crying. He pulled me away and rubbed my tears away from his thumbs. "You ready?" He asked me. I nodded, sniffing again, but laughing after he grinned. As we walked in, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, while I wrapped my arm around his waist, my left hand covered my his left arm.

We walked back in, and apparently the girls saw that I had been crying. "What happened?" Sarah. "Are you okay?" Jenna. "Does he need a beating?" Kate. I laughed. "No, guys. I'm fine, really I am. But I have more news, other than the baby." I laughed again. "What?" They all asked at once. Reid dropped his arm from around me and I dropped mine from around him. I slowly lifted my left hand. "This." I held my left hand up, like a 'check out my new manicure' kinda way, not a 'oh look at the engagement ring I JUST got.' It was just an 'here it is, it's not that big of a deal'. Don't get me wrong, I care A LOT! But I don't go flaunting it, like going shopping for a new outfit 6 months before the wedding and saying everytime when the cashier asks 'oh ya I'm getting married to this AMAZING guy in 6 months, the work is SO CRAZY.'

"OH MY GOD!" There was the squeal. "Let me see." "Let me." "Me first." The arm grabbing. "I'm her roommate. I'm entitled." And the fighting. "Guys, hello. Chill out. You'll be seeing it a lot, all of you will have PLENTY of time to gush over it, trust me." I said taking a deep breath.

"Fine." They all said, calming down. "Thank you." I said, moving to sit on the couch that was empty.

On New Years, Reid said he wanted to get married before the baby was born. "Reid, isn't that really close to the due date. I mean, I want to get married fast too, but I mean I think I'm already big enough." I asked him, while laying, on his bed tonight, ready to go to bed, it being 1 am. "I know, but I don't want to seem like the bad parent to the other ones when he's in kindergarten. I want to say I was married when he was born. Besides, I want everyone at Spenser, to see how happy," He leaned down and kissed me. "lucky," Again. "and special" And again. "that you make me feel. All with just one small piece of gold wrapped around both of our fingers."

"Well now that you make me think about it, I'll have to think about it." I teased. "Well don't think too long, Mrs. Soon-to-be-Garwin." We both laughed. "In all seriousness. I see where you come from. You don't want to seem like the parent who got a girl pregnant in high school, married her for your parents approval, and only staying around because of your son. You want to be the parent who pretty much did everything right. No matter how the process started, it will come out the way it should." I said. "That and, I want to not have everyone see you as my fiancée, being in labor with our son. I want them to see you, as my beautiful, loving, and amazing wife, who is having our son."

"Well than Mister Garwin, you have yourself a deal." "Why thank you Mrs. Garwin." We both laughed.

We decided on, of all day's, Valentine's Day. Kate, Sarah, Jenna, and all of the guys' mothers, except Reid's, helped set up the easy things, while the guys, except Reid, and their fathers helped set up the big stuff.

Me and Reid agreed on having the wedding at the Dells, with the sand and the water off the cliffs. We both easily agreed because I've always loved the beach, and other than Nicki's, the Dells was Reid's favorite hangout place.

The set up was really simple actually. Just the chairs with the few simple white roses and dark blue ribbon. My bouquet was 10 largely bloomed white roses, tied together with a big piece of dark blue ribbon. The alter was just the wood canopy covered in the white roses, with the help of Pogue, his father, Tyler, his father, and Caleb, power wise that is. The aisle was lined with white rose petals. Kate, Sarah, and Jenna were bridesmaids, and all my maid of honor, seeing as they all have been so good to me since we met, that I just couldn't choose. Reid had Tyler, of course, as his best man. The line up was Sarah, Kate, Jenna, then me. So that when we were walking out it was Me and Reid, Jenna and Tyler, Kate and Pogue, and last Sarah and Caleb.

The reception was going to be at Reid's house. The guest list was the guys parents, the girls parents, who once they heard, insisted on coming, Provost Higgins, I just felt like I had to invite him, seeing as he did me so many favors when he didn't have to at all, my grandparents, who even with this still loved me as before, my parents, but I don't think they would be coming, and Aaron. I know, why him of all people! Reid didn't like it either, but he had actually been a really good friend to me in high school, and we were actually old friends before he moved here, but then we met back together once I moved her freshman year, he had moved before 7th grade.

I was hoping that with this being me and Reid's wedding, Aaron would simmer down, and I was hoping, even make a friendly connection with the guys. Aaron and Reid both agreed to try and be nice towards the other. I was hoping it worked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morning of the wedding, everything having been set up the afternoon before, me and the girls and the mothers got ready at Reid's house, while the guys and their fathers got ready at Caleb's house.

I was wearing a greek goddess looking dress **Link- ****.com/reviews/goddess-long-dress**, and the girls were wearing different shade of blue dresses. Sarah was in a baby blue one, Jenna in a royal blue one, and Kate was in a dark blue one. The guys were all wearing black dress pants and a white long sleeve button up, with the top three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled to their elbows. The good thing about the wedding being on the beach was no shoes.

Twenty minute before the wedding, me and the girls got in the Hummer, which Tyler left us, and Reid's dad drove us out. I sat in the passenger seat and the other girls sat in the back.

When we got to the Dells, Reid's dad pulled up where the Hummer was facing the wedding set up, but to where if I got out of the passenger, the people in the seat could only see the train of my dress. Reid's dad got out and went to take his seat. The girls got out and walked down the aisle and I opened my door. I slowly stepped out and started down the aisle.

As I was nearing the back of the rows of seats, I saw who never thought I'd see here. My parents were in the front row. And the thing was, they didn't have looks of disappointment on their faces, they looked, happy almost. I looked back to the front and kept walking. Once I reached the altar I handed my bouquet to Jenna and held hands with Reid.

"Who here gives this bride away?" The priest asked. I saw Reid's father start to stand up, but I heard someone else speak. "I do." I looked over my right shoulder and saw my dad standing. I was a little confused, but didn't say anything. Reid's father sat back down, followed by my dad.

The ceremony went as planned, no glitches or anything. "Do you Elena McCarthy, take Reid Garwin to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked. "I do." I smiled, and so did Reid. "Do you Reid Garwin, take Elena McCarthy to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "Hell ya I do." He said, smiling like the devil himself. Everyone in the audience chuckled, even the priest.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said before Reid grabbed my waist gently and placed his lips on mine. Everyone cheered as we pulled away. I linked arms with Reid and we walked down the aisle and walked to the Hummer. Me, Reid, Tyler, and Jenna were riding in the Hummer while Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, and Kate were riding in Caleb's Mustang back to Reid's house.

Tyler pulled out from the Dells and started the drive back.

After we got back and everyone got inside, it was actually not as many people as I imagined it would be, it was actually a small reception for such a large list of names. After Reid and I cut the wedding cake, and everyone made a toast to the 'happy couple', the DJ started the music and Reid and I walked out onto the floor that was cleared for the dance floor.

I placed my hands around his neck, while he placed his on my waist. The music started and we slowly danced to the song we chose as ours, 'Beauty of the Dark' by Mads Langer. Once the song ended, another started and other people started walking out to dance. After Tyler and Jenna and Sarah and Caleb walked out, I saw Aaron stand from his chair and walk up behind Reid. "Mind if I cut in?" He asked nicely. I expected Reid to at least make some comment that meant a rude 'no', but he just kindly said 'sure' and handed me off to Aaron, before going to his seat. He didn't look mad or anything was what I found a little weird.

"So, how am I doin' so far?" Aaron asked. I smiled. "Good, very good. But I have to say I expected Reid to say to some effect 'no', he surprised me though." I replied. "Same here. But hay, I'm not complaining, first time _Reid_ hasn't made some comment to me." Aaron chuckled. "Ya. But I'm glad you two are actually making an effort. Thank you very much." I smiled at him. "Well thank you, Mrs. Garwin." He chuckled. "Ya it's going to take a while to get used to that. Aaron, I really want to thank you for everything. I've heard Reid talking to the other guys about how you haven't been an asshole to them at school or at Nicki's. I even heard that you broke up with Kira, wasn't it before the semester exams?"

"Ya. You remember that blog you started back in middle school?" He asked. "Ya, I still write on it." I answered. "Well, I still do too, I saw your new posts since the summer, you know you mentioned," He glanced down to my stomach then back up. "pretty obviously. Right?" He asked grinning. "Ya I know, I figured whoever read it now-a-days wouldn't know who I was. But I guess I forgot about you knowing about it." I replied. "Well anyways, I noticed how you had kind mentioned missing your best friend one too many times on there, I think it was on Thanksgiving that I last checked it, and decided to see if I could get your attention through Reid." Aaron said, and I noticed he was actually calling Reid by his first name, and not straining to say it at that.

"Mind if I take her back?" Reid asked, from beside us. He was smiling. "No, go ahead." Aaron said before starting to leave me to Reid. "Hold on." I said. Aaron turned back around. I stood on my toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you." Then turned to Reid and gave him a peck on the lips. "And thank you." I said, smiling. "For what? I'm a little confused." Reid said. "Both of you making an effort to be nice to each other, and so far I've liked what I've seen."

"Oh, welcome." Reid said, grinning like the devil again. "Alright, come on goof balls, my feet are starting to hurt." I said making my way to my seat. Reid sat next to me, and Aaron on my other side. I noticed they both looked like they were struggling to think of something to say to the other. I thought of something an took action. "Aaron, do you still like the Red Sox?" I turned to him. "Ya." He answered hesitantly. "You do? Can you believe they swept the Yankees twice?" Reid said, looking around me.

"No! They may have lost a lotta games, but the majority of the ones they've won, were against the Yankees." Aaron replied. "Yep, that's what counts." Reid said, grinning. "Exactly." Aaron said, grinning.

I smiled to myself and stood up, before walking over to Tyler, who was standing on the side while Jenna danced with her father. "What'd you say to get those two started?" He asked, nodding over to Aaron and Reid. "Red Sox." I replied. "Wow. Nice going though. I'm hoping those two can become neutral and actually get it to where we can talk with Aaron without it resulting in a fight." Tyler said, smirking. "Ya, that would be great." I said back to him.

After the reception, me, Reid, the guys and the girls went up to their room, Reid's parents did the same, and everyone else left. By the time I was changed out of my dress and into my pajamas, I was almost asleep standing. By the time I laid down in the bed next to Reid, I was out like a light.

The 2 weeks after the wedding were, progressive I guess I could call them. Reid and Tyler slowly, with some of my input, got the room next to mine and Reid's, I had moved the stuff of mine that would fit into Reid's room, and turned it into a nursery. The walls were a light blue and decorated with a cloud theme. Reid had kindly put in a very soft and comfortable recliner next to the baby's bed.

My due date was for March 8, it was March 1, so I had another week left until I was due. The strange thing was, most people say that with your first baby, you're smaller during the pregnancy, but I was huge. When I was walking around looking at more baby clothes, a worker asked if this was my second kid. I said no it was my first and she looked dumb-founded and said that I must be having twins, because I was pretty big. I told myself that it was just the baby was a little bigger than normal.

I woke up and got dressed in a sundress, even though it was still cold outside, I hardly ever left the house now that I was so close to being due. I saw that it was a little after 10, so Reid had left for classes hours ago and I still had a while until he would be home. I made my way slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen. As soon as my foot stepped into the kitchen I was bombarded by Daisy.

Daisy was the 3 year old Collie that Reid had adopted for me and the baby, once he was old enough, a few days after the wedding, to play with while I was home with no one else. He had been owned by someone who trained him to do multiple tricks and you could tell her to get, your keys for example, off of the table in the foyer and she did, and she knew which keys were yours, probably by the smell left on them.

"Hay girl. Reid feed you this morning?" I asked her. She barked happily, which meant yes. I started to walk towards the fridge when I collapsed to my knees from a sharp pain I felt in my stomach. I felt the thighs get wet and quickly knew what was happening. I started breathing, in, out, out, in, out, out. "Daisy, phone." I said in between breathes. Daisy whined and ran to the living room where the cordless house phone was. She ran back a dropped it gently in front of me.

"Good girl." I said rubbing behind her ear quickly. I picked up the phone and dialed 911. "Hello, what is your emergency?" "My name is Elena Garwin, I'm at 353 Old Dell Road, my water just broke and no one is home with me." I replied to the woman on the other line. "Okay Mrs. Garwin, I'm sending someone right away." "Thank you." I said before hanging up quickly.

**Reid**

I sat at my seat, playing with my wedding band, while the professor went through his lecture. My phone started ringing in my pocket. "Mr. Garwin?" The professor eyed me, but let me answer it quickly. "Sorry." I said before answering it.

"Hello?" "Reid, I'm in labor. An ambulance is on the way. Meet me at the hospital, fast." I heard Elena say, before breathing, on the other line. "I'm on my way." I said quickly before hanging up. I eyed the professor and he nodded, letting me leave.

Provost Higgins had told the teachers of Elena and me, and told them that if I had to leave unexpectedly in the few weeks before and after now, that I was allowed to leave. I didn't even bother with my stuff, knowing Ty would get it for me once class let out, and him and everyone else would head to the hospital at that time too.

I ran out to the parking lot and got in my black Charger. I drove over the speed limit all the way to the hospital. After I was half way to the hospital, I saw the ambulance behind me, I sped up and parked by the emergency doors while they unloaded Elena from the back.

"Reid!" She yelled once she saw me. I ran up and grabbed her hand. "She's less than a minute apart, it won't be much longer." The medic said, timing her contractions. "Who's her doctor?" The same medic asked me. "Doctor Harrison." I answered. As we passed the nurse's station the medic walked up and told them something. I saw the nurse he had spoken to get on the intercom. "Doctor Harrison to labor and delivery stat." She said.

Once we were behind the no passing doors I was led away to changed into the scrubs while Elena was set up in the delivery room.

Once I was changed into the scrubs, Doctor Harrison had ran in and got ready, and it time for Elena to start pushing. "Alright Elena, one, two, three, push." Elena squeezed my hand as hard as she could, and it was actually hurting, her face was almost bright red and her teeth were clenched so hard I thought they would break any second.

"I've got up to the shoulders, one more big push Elena and we've got it." Doctor Harrison said. "I can't." Elena mumbled over and over a couple times. "Elena look at me." She turned her head towards me the best she could. "You can do it." "No I can't." "Yes you can. You can, one more push and we get our son." I whispered into her ear. She nodded a little. "One, two, three." Elena started pushing again and soon I heard a baby crying. "There we go." Doctor Harrison said before handing the baby off to a nurse to be washed off.

Elena started to catch her breath when what looked like another contraction hit her and she clenched her teeth in pain. "Hold on." Doctor Harrison said. "Looks like there's one more." He said. "There's two?" Elena screamed put of pain. "Come on Elena. You can do it, two, three, push." Elena pushed again, Harrison said he had the head, after two more times, I heard a baby crying again. Elena's head fell back, her breathing hard. "You did it. And we not only have one to show from it, but we have two." I said, smiling to her.

"I love you Reid, but right now I really hate you." She said smiling weakly. "I figured as much." I chuckled. "Here's your son." Doctor Harrison handed a baby in a blue blanket to Elena. A minute later a nurse walked over to me and handed me my other child. In a pink blanket.

"A girl?" I looked at Harrison with what I'm sure was an 'Are you shittin' me?' look. He only nodded and left the room, leaving a couple nurses. A minute after the doctor walked out, he walked back in. "Mr. Garwin, you son was born at 10: 32, and your daughter at 10:35. And there are several people here to see you four." He said directing the last part to me, Elena, and the twins.

"Thank you doctor." I said. "Here, I want to surprise 'em with her after her brother." I said as I handed Elena our baby girl and took our baby boy. "Alright." She said smiling.

I walked out of the delivery room, and into the waiting room that was right outside the door. Tyler saw me first and jumped up from his chair so fast it nearly tipped over backwards. He was quickly followed by the rest of the guys and the girls. "Meet Nathaniel Andrew Garwin." I said grinning as I saw Nathaniel open his eyes and look around his new world.

"He's so cute!." Kate said. "His eyes look just like Elena's." Jenna said. "Can we see Elena?" Sarah asked. "I'm pretty sure you can, but hold on a minute." I said before walking back in the room. "Alright time for them to meet our baby girl." I said handing Elena Nathaniel, and her handing me our baby girl. "Hold on, first we need a name for her." Elena said, stopping me from leaving the room.

"Okay, what do you think? Since I suggested Nathaniel's name?" "We both figured it out, but I like Victoria Leah." Elena said, looking down at Nathaniel, who's eyes were wide open looking at his mom. "I love it. Fit's perfectly." I said, smiling. "Alright, you're going to have to put that devil grin on hold for the rest of your life now." Elena said. "Devil grin? Why would you call it that?" I asked, mocking pain. "Haha, Reid." She said.

I turned and walked out of the room.

"We have a little surprise today everybody." I said after the door latched behind me. "Elena had twins? And a girl at that?" Caleb asked. "Ya, surprised me too. But I'm cool with it. We needed a change in the families fro a long time now." I said, knowing the one's who knew about the Covenant would agree, which was all except Jenna. "I think so too." Sarah said walking up and smiling at Victoria. "What'd you guys name her?" Jenna asked.

"Elena picked Victoria Leah Garwin." I answered before Victoria opened her eyes and yawned. Her and Nathaniel have barely made a sound since me and Elena were handed them. "I think it fits her well." Kate commented. "Me too." Sarah said.


	6. AN

Sorry for ending this story so abruptly, but I felt like it ended quickly, but it's depends on you guys to tell me if it's worthy of a sequel. Review for me!


	7. AN 2

All Stories Author's Note

Hay readers, thank you so much for all the reviews since the new year, and the alerts on my recently new stories. I'm sitting at home, all summer, and I have sadly lost my muse to write completely, I'm bored with the stories I come up with and what I've written and try to work on, I find very dull and not good at all, just filler chapters is what I can come up with. So for now, any current stories, updates, sequels, or new stories I've been trying to write and post, are at a stop for now.

When I get my muse back, I will add on, or start, or finish whatever needs to be done and post it when I get to it. But for now, there will be no updates from me, possibly for a while. Because once I get my muse back, it will probably be during the school year and I'm gonna be REALLY busy with all AP classes and extra curriculars and possibly a sport or two, so by then, it will still be on a hold or a stalled update. But I promise once I find a muse, and get the time to write, and eventually update, it will happen, when I'm not busy with homework or projects that is! Haha! Anyways, keep doing what your doing with my stories, if you've read them all, or the ones on the subject that you like, just keep a watch for the next several months, because I have a feeling it's going to be around that time frame.

Thanks for everything you do guys!

-Loverofgoodstories27


	8. AN 3

**For those of you still paying attention to these little ANs I post, if you haven't check lately, I have a new story!**

**I'm actually making really good head way, I'm about to start on chapter 9 once this is posted. So check out my new story (actually kinda old been up for like 2-3 weeks with no reviews), Freak! I'm probably gonna change the story title cause it's kinda gone off course how I planned it with this title, but either way, read and review PLEASE!**

**I'm desperate with this story!**

**- Loverofgoodstories27**


End file.
